Late Night Situations
by castlefan83
Summary: *SPOILER* One shot loosely based on a slight spoiler for an upcoming episode of Season 5. If you avoid spoilers please do not read this until probably late January 2013.


_A/N: This contains a spoiler for Season 5. If you are spree please do not read this until probably early February. Stop reading these author notes now and walk away. _

_So I started this based off of a tweet from a certain person and it was pure speculation at the time. Well now our dreams have come true and this person is going to be in an episode next year. So I'll go ahead and post this fun little one shot and try to figure out how I'm going to make it until this episode actually happens._

_Disclaimer: I do not, nor shall I ever own any of these characters. AWM and ABC just graciously let me borrow them for periods of to write stories for our amusement._

* * *

As she walked down the hallway towards the door of the loft she was rummaging around in her purse for the key she had gotten from Rick. Finally finding it as she reached the door she quietly unlocked the door, let herself in, and shut the door. It was late and she didn't want to wake anyone up. Leaving her bag by the door she made her way to his room and saw his sleeping form in the middle of the bed. Letting a small smile grace her lips she discarded her heels and then proceeded to take off her clothes except for her bra and panties. _I should leave something for him to take off_, she thought as she walked to the edge of the bed. Gently easing down on the bed she lay down and he automatically put his arm around her and pulled her close. She turned towards him and placed her arm around his neck and brought him in for a kiss.

Automatically he tightened his grip and deepened the kiss. He started to move his hands in a gentle caress, but started to slow his hands when something felt off. When she let out a soft moan he broke the kiss and pulled his head away, "Kate?"

"Who the hell is Kate!"

Castle immediately froze. _Oh crap!_ He knew that voice.

"That would be me" a voice said from the bathroom door.

The pair on the bed flinched and Castle flew back so far he flung himself off of the bed and in his haste grabbed the bed sheet and took them with him onto the floor. The screech of his uninvited bed partner alerted him to the fact that she was completely exposed to the room. Better her than him though since he had been in bed nude.

He jumped up still clutching the sheet to cover up his nakedness and looked over at Kate completely scared out of his mind. "I thought it was you in bed," he said as he threw up both hands and then realizing that he needed to hold the sheet up grabbed with a hand at the last minute before he exposed himself to the whole room. What he got in response was one of those death looks from Kate that he was unfortunately on the receiving end of more often than not.

"Kitten what's she doing here?"

Rick turned to the woman in the bed, "Don't ever call me kitten. And you shouldn't even be here Meredith."

"You had no problem with me showing up unannounced the last time Ricky," she said with a little pout in her voice.

"Well we have a problem with it now," Kate said as she pushed off the bathroom door frame. "Now get the hell out of our bed, get your clothes off the floor, and if you need to have a conversation with Rick, I suggest you come back during the day, fully clothed."

Castle let a brief smile graze his lips, _she called it our bed_, he thought to himself before he got back to the problem at hand. With one hand still holding up the sheet, he used the other arm to try and restrain Kate from killing Meredith. She had started to stalk towards the bed and Meredith had wisely at least gotten out of the bed and moved across the room.

Meredith held up her hands, "I simply wanted to see Alexis and I figured I'd just stay here like always."

"Well you thought wrong," Rick said as his voice suddenly got cold, "And if you had any idea about your daughter's life you would know that she's in college now and no longer lives at home."

"Oh that's right. I did get an invitation to a graduation. Hmmm…"

At that point Kate had seen and heard enough of the woman and broke from Rick's half-hearted grasp. Storming across the room she briefly paused to grab Meredith's clothes off the floor and as she reached the woman shoved them at her so hard that Meredith stumbled back just a little bit.

"What….?" Meredith started to say but was cut off by a very pissed off Kate.

"No." Kate said making a little silence motion with her hand. "You're done talking." She quickly turned Meredith around and started pushing her towards the bedroom door.

"What do you think you're doing?" Meredith screeched while still clutching her clothing.

"I'm throwing you out," Kate said without missing a beat.

"You can't do that. You don't live here."

"I may not technically live here, but at least I'm dating the man who does own the place. Unless you're trying to say that you're an owner? Is she on the paperwork?" She said glancing at Rick.

He couldn't speak as he watched the scene in front of him unfold and simply shook his head 'no'.

"Awww…I'm sorry Meredith, but apparently you don't own this loft," Kate continued to talk as she pushed Meredith towards the front door. Once they reached the door Kate motioned towards Meredith's purse. "Now if you would be so kind as to hand over the key to the loft."

"But….." Meredith looked over at Rick for help, but he chose that moment to take an interest in something on the wall. Scrunching up her face she grabbed her purse and fished out the key to the loft and place it in Kate's outstretched hand.

"Now get out."

"But I'm not even dressed!"

"Think about that next time you barge into someone's home unannounced," and with that final statement Kate opened the door and shoved Meredith out into the hall along with her bag. She slammed the door before anything else could be said and the faint thud of a shoe could be heard on the other side of the door.

Kate turned to look at Rick who had a look of amazement on his face. Throwing the key on the table by the front door she walked back towards the bedroom and he followed.

Once they were back in the room she stole another glance at him.

"Do you have any idea how hot that was?" Rick said as he looked directly at Kate with lust filled eyes.

"What," she shrugged as she walked over to the closet and pulled out new sheets.

"You totally just threw my ex-wife out on her ass," he paused long enough to try and figure out what she was doing before he said, "and why are you changing the sheets?"

"Because that woman was in our bed and I will not sleep on something that she has been on."

She looked over to see him with a goofy grin on his face, "Oh what now?" she said dropping the sheets and putting her hands on her hips.

"You called it 'our' bed again," he said throwing the sheet he was using to cover himself with in the corner and ripping the contaminated sheets off the bed.

Kate stopped everything and simply looked her fill of him. She imagined running her hands over his chest and moving their way downward towards….

"Are you enjoying the view?" he suddenly said breaking her out of her thoughts.

Shaking her head she started to put the new sheets on the bed, "One more word Rick and you're going to be sleeping in 'our' bed alone because I'll go back to my apartment."

He immediately shut up and helped her finish making the bed. Once they were done they both climbed in under the covers and he gathered her up in his arms.

"Rick, I was just thinking….."

"Yes, she probably has another copy, and yes I will have the locks changed first thing in the morning."

She smiled because he knew her so well, "I love you."

"I love you too," he said placing a light kiss on her neck. "And you'll be here to protect me in case any more of my crazy ex-wives/girlfriends show up?"

She smiled as she started to let sleep overtake her, "Always," she whispered as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep wrapped in his arms.

* * *

_A/N: There I feel better. That's been floating in my head for the last twelve days._

_Jen_


End file.
